


[Podfic] So Sick of Waiting

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crowley needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Power Bottom Crowley, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), aziraphale is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Next to him, Crowley was apparently as cool as a cucumber. Bored, even. From an outside perspective he was every bit an average guy watching a generously-rated 3-star movie to kill an empty evening – it was just that he happened to have his hand in his friend’s pants.





	[Podfic] So Sick of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Sick of Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242814) by [blewoutthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blewoutthestars/pseuds/blewoutthestars). 

Available for download or streaming on [Dropbox](http://www.dropbox.com/s/cjn3ztrzy2f55ny/So%20Sick%20of%20Waiting.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thanks to [Blewoutthestars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blewoutthestars/pseuds/blewoutthestars) for letting me record this fantastic fic. I love the gradual progression of their relationship with each kiss and omg the move theatre . . . friends, it is a treat. 
> 
> Please be sure to give the original fic all the love it deserves!


End file.
